The Night and the Morning
by Direscape
Summary: [Tag: For both Jemma and Semma fans]. Emma explores what it's like to live life with less retrictions, while having a secret relationship with Jay Hogart. Living a double life gives Emma a sense of reckless excitement, until someone comes back into town.


**Miss Doublelife, Herself.**

**By: _Direscape_ **

**Tags: Jay/Emma, Jemma, Emjay**

**Rating: Teen**

The basement of Emma's house lay cluttered with clothes. It was bad before Manny moved in, but since then double trouble, means double the mess. Schoolbooks lay cluttered and undone on the floor, and most the time Emma wasn't even there.

"Manny! Have you seen my green top?" Emma asks, running down the stairs out of breath. Manny looks up from her history textbook, peering up just over the top to see Emma. Her hair was styled, and she had eyeliner, and mascara on—at ten in the night.

"Going out again, Em? It's Wednesday. You know we have a test tomorrow in 20th Century History, right?" Manny retorts, almost not even trying to look at her.

"Oh come on, Man-"

"No, you come on. You've been out almost every night this week. You won't tell me where you are going. You've gone completely coo-coo-bananas on me!" Manny retorts, putting down her book to stand up and face Emma. Her arms crossed over each other, and her eyes glaring down Emma's body. "Em, I'm worried about you. Just tell me who you are seeing."

Emma's eyes shift over to the desk chair, and on it lays a skimpy green top, she moves over to grab it from the chair. Turning around to not face Manny, she slips out of her night top, and puts on the tank top. "I will tell you, eventually. Just not right now OK? I just don't think you'd understand."

Manny tried to implore further but she was abruptly cut off. "Just trust me, Manny, okay?" With that Manny fell on to their bed simply defeated, and Emma slipped out the window into the night.

The walk to the ravine wasn't far, but she stayed alert. At the same time, being out at night and alone gave her a rush. It was a sense of independence that made her giddy. She almost had to stop herself from skipping, or doing something else entirely childish. It didn't take very long to get to the ravine. Learning on a black car right before the gateway entrance sat a tall, dark, and a somewhat grunge-like handsome man.

"There is the Miss Double-life herself, Emma Nelson!" He says, grabbing her from around the waist, and kissing the left side of her neck. Emma giggled, sighed and turned around to face him.

"Who's talking about a double life, Mr. Hogart. Missing hours of reckless, dangerous fun, using and abusing illicit drugs, and basically breaking minor, and criminal laws to what? To spend time with a slightly neurotic head case?" Emma said, while playing casually with his hair. Jay picked Emma up by the waist and laid her across the hood of his car.

"The sexiest head case at Degrassi," Jay says coyly, pushing up Emma tank's top to reveal her stomach.

"Careful, Jay. All this lip service, and I might think you are just trying to get in my pants." Emma states, with a grin, while Jay slips his arm under Em's body to pull her up to face him. She kisses him on his neck, and then his lips.

"Who says I am not just trying to get into your pants, Miss. Nelson." Jay toys. Emma laughs.

"And who said I cared?" Emma retorted, "Anyway. Why is it always the guy going after the girl? Maybe this time I am chasing you Jay," She said with complete confidence.

"Oh, Emma. I have no doubt. It's all you." Jay continued to kiss Emma. One hand ever so slightly started to creep up underneath her shirt, and the other one held on to a belt loop. "If you have a couple hours, we can go back to my place and watch a movie. My parents could care less." Jay asked. Emma looked back at Jay, questioningly. They have fooled around several times this week, but always in the car, or outside of the car. This would be the first time Jay had asked her over somewhere. "Don't worry, clothes can stay on." He somewhat groaned.

"Well, if you insist. I do have sometime before Manny will blow the coop, or whatever. I am sure if I am home before midnight she wont freak out too much." Emma traced her hand down Jay's body. "But I don't know, how can I be sure those hands will stay where they belong?" She asks coolly.

"Well, you can tie me up if you want. I'll have no objections to that." Jay retorts back, with a large grin on his face, and holding his hands in the cuffed position.

Emma laughs back at him, "I'm sure." As they started to kiss again, from the distance the both heard someone walking, and vaguely calling out Jay's name. "Um, Jay?" She says somewhat startled.

"Get in the car. Now." Jay commands, and Em climbs into the back seat, pulling over a sleeping bag that he kept in there, usually reserved for those colder nights, like yesterday. The blanket now keeping her sheltered from to approaching person. Still no one knew of the unfolding series of random hook up sessions, and to be honest Emma preferred it this way. She could almost be another person. She acted different with Jay. More open, and uninhibited, but as long as she could keep it secret.

The steps grew closer, and she was started to hear the voice clearer, and clearer. Then with sudden and abrupt clarity it hit her. She knew that voice. She started to mouth his name the same instant that Jay—

"Sean Cameron!" He shouts, and she could hear hands slap together and clothing rub against clothing. There was amity and laughter. You could feel that they were happy to see each other. Emma heart was beating unbelievably fast, and the car felt smaller, and the blanket heavier. She did not want Sean to find her here with his best friend, nor did she think that Jay would really like the outcome of that possible future either.

The talked for what it seemed like hours. She gathered that Sean was only in town for a couple weeks, at most. But he didn't have a place to stay after tomorrow.

"I kind of want to see Emma," Sean admitted, "After what happened, I want to know that she's okay. Have you seen her around school at all?" Sean asked Jay. Emma's heart was pounding out her chest, and it was starting her get hard to breathe.

"Not really," Jay said, "I don't think she's seeing anyone. I don't know—sorry man. I would've thought you'd want to hear more about Ellie, or something. For the first time, Emma was amazed at Jay's ability to lie. For a second she was almost relieved.

"Look, Jay. Can you give me a ride to Alex's? Her mom said I could crash on her house. I know she's your girlfriend. She was just the only person that was home when I called." Jay nodded.

"She's not my girl anymore. Lots of drama you missed buddy. But look, I'll give you a ride, and then tomorrow you can stay at my house. I'll ask my mom in the morning. I'll catch you up, and then we'll relax—Jay Hogart style, alright?" Jay opened the car, and slid into the driver's seat as Sean jumped into the other side. Underneath the blanket, Emma could barely control her breathing, and was relived when Jay thoughtfully turned the music on.

"Hey, if you and Alex broke up whose hair elastics are these. They kind of smell like vanilla ice cream or something." Emma almost gasped. Thoughts raced through her mind. Would he remember?


End file.
